Solcintra (and other places)
Disambiguate *This page addresses the planet Liad and its capital city, Solcintra. See Planets **not Old Solcintra, which is a planet in the old universe 'Solcintra and Environs' Solcintra -- aka "the City of Jewels" *Valcon Berent'a -- Korval's Valley, they say in Solcintra. A more direct translation being Dragon's Price or Dragon Hoard -- the valley to the north of Solcintra City where the Korval houses are situated: * Jelaza Kazone -- Clan Korval's clanhouse, The Tree grows here; Line yos'Phelium lives here. ** Chi yos'Phelium and Fer Gun fulfill their hopes here, in Due Diligence * Trealla Fantrol -- The "outpost" that guards the entrance to the valley, protects the clan house and tree. Line yos'Galan lives here, by tradition. **The butler is an AI named Jeeves (see Intelligent Design) and A Day at the Races) *The Grand Lake Townhouses -- Lady Kareen yos'Phelium lives here until First Speaker announcesOperation Plan B. See Daughter of Dragons *Nasingtale Alley -- “Third house on the right, as you walk out from the High-Port”(Heirloom). Pat Rin yos'Phelium lives here with Quin, Mr. pel'Tolian, and Miranda the cat (until he leaves when Plan B goes into effect, in SY 1392). See also Moon on the Hills and Certain Symmetry *Glavada Empri -- Clan Justus clanhouse of Lord and Lady yo'Lanna and children. See Due Diligence, etc. *Binjali Repair Shop -- Mechanic Street, Upper Port (see Scout's Progress, I Dare, etc) *Apel's Wine Room -- in MidPort, just 'round from Binjali's *Luken's Carpet Warehouse -- in High Port (see Heirloom) *Crystal Flower -- where Aelliana Caylon goes with Anne Davis *Garden Gate Cafe -- where Anne and Aelliana have lunch (Host Vesa bel'Ulim) *Ongit's Restaurant -- in Solcintra Port between Mid and High. Neutral ground. Where Pat Rin and Luken dine together every twelfth day -- see Certain Symmetry *Tey Dor's -- shooting club in Solcintra. Uncle Daav bought young Pat Rin yos'Phelium a lifetime membership, and he grew into a champion *Healer Hall —where clanless orphans do not go. (See Block Party) *House of Chance -- gambling house owned and run by Betea sen'Equa, Low Port (see Certain Symmetry) *Boulevard of Flowers -- Daav drives Aelliana here, showing off the Afternoon Garden (yellow), and mentions the Evening Garden, Dawn Garden, and Midnight Garden (M&D, ch.7) *Liaden Scouts Academy -- the World Room -- Aelliana has an appointment with Jon and the Scout Commander for a tour of the World Room on Trilsday (M&D, Ch. 7) *The Friendly Glass -- Min and Ceola tel'Denvit's bar twixt midport and low (Shadow Partner) *Noreen's -- where Min and Shadow were to go (Shadow Partner) *Conservatory -- where Dath jo'Bern will sponsor Bre Din sig'Ranton, with a dulciharp as a promise (M&D, Ch. 19) Low Port *where eight pilots disappear in a relumma, and Clarence O'Berin and Daav yos'Phelium take on The Department of the Interior in The Beggar King *where a self-made family enjoys the best French bread on the planet, in Degrees of Separation *where a Binjali old Scout helps a clanless woman and a brilliant artist, in Phoenix *where is "an old barracks at Crakle and Toom" (see Degrees of Separation) Chonselta and Environs Pilots Guild Hall Healer Hall -- where Daav sends a jacket (Mouse and Dragon, Ch. 1), Hall Master Ethilen, Aelliana's room is third floor, second door on the left Quenpalt's Casino, Chonselta Port Financial District Raingleam Street, where Mizel's Clanhouse is located Ferry to Solcintra leaves from Chonselta Port Train from the Port to a few blocks from Raingleam Street Technical College -- where Aelliana teaches Korval's yard -- where Master Fis Lyr loaned Daav the yard car (M&D, ch. 6) Elsewhere on Liad Hayzin Mountains -- where the "rustic cabin" that Daav gives Aelliana as part of the original division of his personal wealth is located Tel'esha lake -- near the skimmer race track, A Day at the Races Sood'ae Leather Works -- the main resource of Clan Mizel, that San bel'Fasin tried to take over Surebleak *see Surebleak page *see Surebleak Culture Study *see Bleaker Buzz: Language Play Books set on Surebleak -- at least some scenes *Novels: I DARE, GHOST SHIP, NECESSITY'S CHILD, DRAGON SHIP, DRAGON IN EXILE, NEOGENESIS *Shorter Stories: Fighting Chance, Moon on the Hills, Daav's Up Early (a Ghost Ship Splinter), Skyblaze, The Rifle's First Wife, Hidden Resources, Roving Gambler, Friend of a Friend, Chimera, Street Cred, Code of Honor, Block Party **and Lord of the Dance, which is not official canon 'On Avontai' Bas Ibenez -- a jazz club. Sort of. 'On Venture' *see Pilot of Korval Spinning Wheel -- gambling casino Blueway Cul-De-Sac 12, also Avenue of Dreams 'On Delgado' *see Fledgling and Saltation *see Breath's Duty Number Twelve Leafydale Place Querna, the spiritual city (with sacred six hours of Dawn) Gently Used - second hand shop in Ephraim Scholar's Wall, Delgado University 'On Lufkit' *see Agent of Change and Carpe Diem *see Juntavas *see The Mercs Nev'Lorn Scout Base *see Breath's Duty *see The Scouts *see The Department of the Interior *see Win Ton yo'Vala in Saltation, chapters 37-38 On Casia *Liaden out-world where Ren Zel dea'Judan grew up. And died. *See paired stories Changeling and Kin Ties Findoir's -- Port restaurant Head'o Port restaurant -- expensive Morjan -- where Eba is going (another town?) Wilt's Poolroom and Tavern -- where the fight happens on Bontemp Dobrin University -- from whence Scholar Kiladi gains his third degree, based on Bontemp, a Terran world Category:Planets